The present invention relates to an arrangement in a structural element, for example in connection with furniture, especially sitting furniture or relief furniture, comprising at least a first and a second supporting means, each of which comprising an area having a recess, said recess being adapted such that said supporting means can be detachably engaged for mutual assemblage.